A variety of wall hanging devices have been previously designed for the purpose of hanging picture frames and other items on walls and other vertical surfaces. Standard picture hangers typically are formed pieces of metal mounted to a wall by one or more nails and that include some sort of hook on which a picture frame is supported. Typically, a wire extending across the rear side of a picture frame is supported by the picture hanger's hook.
One common problem associated with such standard picture hangers is the difficult task of positioning the picture hanger on the wall at an appropriate location such that the picture to be mounted thereon is located at the exact, desired location. Mounting a picture hanger too high or too low of the desired location, even by a fraction of an inch, leads to the undesirable task of remounting the picture hanger itself, this time at a different location on the wall. Such remounting is wasteful, time consuming and results in the creation of unnecessary holes in the wall. These additional, unnecessary holes are aesthetically undesirable, may result in reduced wall strength, and ultimately need to be repaired. Still further, an already mounted picture frame may later need to be remounted as a result of shifting of walls which often occurs after a newly constructed structure has settled.
Adjustable fasteners have several advantages over conventional picture hangars. Adjustable fasteners can alleviate the “trial-and-error” approach of conventional fasteners that often unnecessarily results in multiple, unused punctures in the wall. Despite the advantages of adjustable fasteners over conventional fasteners, adjustable fasteners often have complex designs and are limited in adjustability. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that many adjustable fasteners include multiple components that require tools to manipulate the orientation of the fastener. In addition, it can be difficult for a user to locate or grasp the adjustable fastener when attached to a picture. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an adjustable fastener which allows a user to easily and readily adjust the height of an object with minimal steps.